


Nathan Explosions Brutal Love

by Cheshagirl



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Swearing, Violence, cant find shit for /reader content tho unless you wanna dig through wattpad, eli recently got me into metalocalypse so, gender neutral reader baby!!!!, i naturally fell in love with Big Dad Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: For some reason, Charles chose you to help manage Dethklok. You don't mind perse, but five grown men can be a handful.This will be a collection of Nathan/Reader pieces, with some plot  and maybe some smut





	Nathan Explosions Brutal Love

**Author's Note:**

> What's more brutal than holding hands

Booze, booze, _more booze_ , drum sticks, and booze. 

The checklist is short and sweet but it doesn't stop you from double checking everything in your cart. Being Charles assistant required more menial tasks and errands like grocery shopping than it did actually assisting him but it came with its perks. You got free room and board, the chef was quite talented (albeit creepy to look at), you got to hear Dethklok songs before anyone else, and the pay was good. Seeing Nathan Explosion was a bonus too. 

Nathan, despite his large physique and growling voice, was surprisingly gentle and polite when it came to you. Whether it was because you were Charles' assistant or because you were kind to him you didn't know. It was still nice to have an emotionally stable member to talk to. You did still love the other band members but nothing could beat a small chat with Nathan in the hall. You're probably being biased though, considering your more than small crush on the vocalist. You tried to be subtle about it, but you knew you were anything but. You stuttered around him, your hands got all sweaty, and you'd complimented him on his looks more than once. You thanked whatever god was watching you that the band was more than oblivious to such matters. Charles, however, was a different story. More than once he'd caught you gazing longingly at Nathan and sat you down to talk about your feelings. He was gentle about it, making sure you understood that a relationship with someone you worked with was inappropriate and that Nathan was probably no the man you would want to be in a relationship with. You understood from the outside, Nathan and the rest of the band were little more than metalheads with a ludicrous amount of money and, to some people, too little intelligence to do anything of importance with said money. But you'd been around long enough to see they were not just some dumb men with no regard for anyone else. After enough time had passed you'd even began considering them your friends even though you doubted any of them would willingly admit if they felt the same.

You jump when your phone begins blasting _Awaken_ from your bag. People turn to cast you dirty looks as you fumble for it and answer without looking at the caller id. 

"Hello?" You greet, a little breathless from being torn from your thoughts. You quickly wheel the cart into an empty line and begin to place your goods onto the belt. 

"Are you almost done shopping?" Your eyes widen with surprise at Nathan's deep growl coming from the phone. The band rarely called you, or anyone really, so for Nathan to be calling you meant something was horribly wrong. As you swipe your credit card and the cashier bags your items you reply, "Yes I'm paying now. Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yes, we're fine I was just... um..." His voice trails off and you can faintly hear Murderface and Skwisgaar arguing. Nathan snarls something unintelligible at them before Pickles accent joins in. You can't make out much but it sounds like they're all trying to give out advice, you're not sure what kind but it can't be anything good. 

"Nathan?" You query softly, nodding to the cashier and scooping the bags onto your arms.

"What are you doing right now?" Nathan asks in a rushed tone.

"I'm leaving the store, why?"

"I was, um, I... Fuck!" Nathan shouts and quickly hangs up on you. You frown but try not to question it too much. 

_They sounded alright so there must not be anything to worry about._ You think as you step out of the sliding doors, looking down as you try to put your phone away. As you walk, not looking at what was ahead of you, you run straight into someone. Strong hands grip your arms to steady you, and you begin to apologize until you look up and gape. Standing in front of you is Nathan, and behind him is the large car, tank... _machine?_ That the band traveled around in. 

"What are you doing here?" You ask, unable to think of anything else to say in your surprise.

"I wanted to, uh..." He stutters as he begins taking the bags from your arms, and you let him, searching his face for answers. He's blushing, it's faint but you can see it and you feel your heart flutter from it. You wait patiently for Nathan to finish but instead, he hurries to the car and disappears inside. You wait for him outside, not wanting to abandon your own car. Nathan reappears with no bags and from inside you hear Skwisgaard yell, "Gets yourself some-"

He's cut off with the door closing and the car speeding away but you can get the gist of his meaning, which leaves you flustered with an equally embarrased Nathan in front of you. 

"You want to go get ice cream?" You ask, before realizing how stupid he'd probably find that. "Well not ice cream, we don't have to get that we can do something else that's-"

"I'd like that." Nathan interrupts you, refusng to meet your gaze. His ears have turned bright red, something you never saw. A smile graces your lips and you reach out, gently entwining your fingers. Nathan tenses for a moment before he reciprocates, fingers tightening around yours. 

"There's a ice cream parlor down the street, come on." You coax him toward the car with a gentle tug. Your hands remain together the whole night, only separating to get in and out of your car.


End file.
